


Love is Watching Someone Die

by rosesxsacrifice



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesxsacrifice/pseuds/rosesxsacrifice
Summary: Takes place after episode 11. This is just me implementing my favorite songs into my prediction for what will happen in the finale taking place in a few hours.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Love is Watching Someone Die

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to post this just as my prediction for what will happen in episode 12 but mainly this is so I could implement the song “The Blowers Daughter” by Damien Rice.  
> https://youtu.be/5YXVMCHG-Nk  
> This is also my first time publishing on here. I wrote it on Quotev cuz the text editor is better on there haha. I had to write this on my phone too so that’s why the indents just stop haha.

"I'm just not sure I really wanna take a step back" Max said to Zoey. They were sitting side by side on the couch, just as he explained the bomb that Ava Price dropped on him. He was fired. 

"I know," Zoey replied, looking him in the eyes. He gave her that soft look he always gave her. "I mean, we do really miss you on the fourth floor, and we've totally been down manpower, with Leif being gone too. And I haven't been able to put in my best lately, either."

"I'm sure Joan is very happy with that," Max scoffed.

"She is, actually. She actually told me to take as much time as I needed. And she told me to stop apologizing. You know she's really not that bad, Max." Zoey replied. Max smiled and looked at the ground.

"I just don't know where I'm gonna go from here. I mean I was really doing well on the sixth floor, Zo," Max sighed and put his face in his hands. 

"No one knows where they are going, Max. I promise that I will be right there with you, through all of it," Zoey took Max's hand and held it gently. Max looked up at her. Max had to keep himself from pulling her in and kissing her right there. 

"Thank you, Zo." Max breathed as he place his other hand over hers.

"Of course, Max. I mean you've-you've been with me through the toughest part of my life," Zoey said, tilting her head a little bit. "And I guess I've realized how much I need you in my life."

Max almost melted when she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into the crook of his neck. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other to the side of her hair. Zoey let her hands fall to his chest. His heart was racing a million miles an hour as she backed out of the hug, but didn't let go.

"Listen, um, I think I have an idea I'll have to run by Joan," she paused for a second watching Max's expression. "I'm probably not going to be able to be at work a whole lot for who knows how long, and maybe you could manage the fourth floor for a little while."

"Zoey, you'd let me take over as manager?" Max asked as her arms fell from his chest back to her side.

"Well I didn't say 'take over'. I guess we could...co-manage?" Zoey replied, smiling. "That way its the best of both worlds, you get to manage and I get my Max back."

"Zoey, I-" he paused, smiled, took her hand, then met her gaze, “I would love to work with you.”

"I think we make a good team," Zoey smiled and tilted her head a little bit. Max looked down at her lips, which made Zoey’s heart soar. She didn’t realize he could do that. Their faces inches apart she almost leaned in to kiss him. Although the moment was perfect, Max knew it was wrong to pull her closer. The last time he put himself out there, they both got hurt.

Zoey inhaled sharply and looked down at their hands, and somehow their fingers were intertwined. Max rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

She was so focused on this moment, the space between them, and the warmth coming from him that she barely noticed the soft guitar that started playing in her head. Her eyes flickered up to his as he started singing.

“And so it is

Just like you said it would be

Life goes easy on me

most of the time”

Zoey sighed. She didn’t recognize the song yet, at least not from the verse.

“And so it is

the shorter story

No love, no glory

no hero in her sky”

Max let go of her hand and stood up letting the last note ring out.

”I can’t take my eyes off of you”

Max turned away from her.

”I can’t take my eyes off of you”

Then he turned back.

”I can’t take my eyes off of you”

He tore his gaze away. 

”I can’t take my eyes off of you.”

He walked towards the window.

”I can’t take my eyes...”

Zoey stood up, walking towards him as he stared out the window with his fists clenched.

”And so it is

Just like you said it should be”

He opened up the window, letting the cool air surround them.

”We’ll both forget the breeze

most of the time”

He looked up and then to Zoey with an expression she couldn’t decipher.

”And so it is

the colder water

The Blower’s Daughter

the pupil in denial”

Zoey met Max’s gaze, her pupils dilating. 

”I can’t take my eyes off of you

I can’t take my eyes off of you

I can’t take my eyes off of you 

I can’t take my eyes off of you

I can’t take my eyes off of you

I can’t take my eyes...”

Like all at once Zoey began singing too, and couldn’t even feel it coming on. She walked a circle around him.

”Ooh,

Did I say that I loathe you?

Did I say that I want to

leave it all behind?”

Max ran his hands through the sides of his hair.

”I can’t take my mind off of you”

”I can’t take my mind off of you”

”I can’t take my mind off of you”

”I can’t take my mind off of you”

”I can’t take my mind...”

He sat back down, and Zoey followed.

”My mind...”

He lifted his hand to push a strand of her sunset hair out of her eyes, letting his fingers graze her jaw.

”My mind...”

Zoey looked down. Max took her hand again.

”Till I find somebody new”

Zoey returned back to reality, seeing Max’s puzzled face. He looked down like he might be in shame.

”I just sang to you, didn’t I?” Max asked. Zoey nodded slightly. “Oh. I-I’m sorry. Whatever song you heard, I know the time isn’t right for you with everything going the way it is right-“

Zoey leaned in, placing both hands on either side of Max’s jaw, and closed the space between them. If there was anything else in the world right then, it all disappeared. Max was taken by surprise but kissed her back within seconds, letting his hands wrap around her waist.All Zoey could feel was Max’s lips on hers. Max inhaled sharply as Zoey pulled away. 

“It’s okay, Max. I was so afraid of losing you, but I’ve learned how precious time is, and I don’t want to lose a moment with you, Max,” Zoey spoke softly in almost a whisper.

Max looked deeply into her eyes, before he pulled her into another kiss even more passionate than before.

”Thanks Max,” Zoey said as Max grabbed his jacket off a barstool.

”Of course Zo,” he gave her that loving look. He leaned in for a quick kiss.

”Hey um,” Zoey began, “do you want to see him?”

”Are you sure? I really don’t wanna get in the way if

something were to happen.” Max answered.

”Yes I’m sure. He needs to be surrounded by his family right now, and you’re a part of it, Max. I mean, you’ve helped me and my family a lot through this.” Zoey replied.

Max looked down at his feet for a minute. “I’ll be there then.”

”Can you meet me here tomorrow at like...9 ish?”Zoey asked, opening the door for him.

”Yep. Goodnight Zoey.”

”Goodnight,” Zoey said with a smile that she couldn’t wipe for the rest of that night.


End file.
